It All Started With A Bet-Chapter 4
~Austin's Pov~ "Ally are you here?!"I said entering Sonic Boom with Dez.I see Trish walk downstairs. "Hey Trish,Where's Ally?"I said "She's upstairs.Are you ready?"She said I look at her confused. "Ready for what?" "You'll see." "I'll see wha-" "Ok come on out Ally!"Said Trish.I see Ally come out of the practice room a little bit shy and then she's walking down stairs with her head up,my eyes and mouth grow wide and Dez's doing the same thing.Ally blushes seeing my reaction.She looks beautiful and soo...different.As i see her walking downstairs i see her walk in slow motion and her hair moving in the breeze like a movie.When she finally walks downstairs she goes up to me.She closes my mouth and says,"Close your mouth you'll catch flies."I keep staring at ally with out blinking,the only thing i'm focusing on is Ally.Wow I- "Austin!"Trish said pulling me from my trance by waving her hands in my face,Ally giggles. "What?"I said looking at Trish annoyed. "I said do you like her new look."Trish said. "Uhhh...umm...-"I choked out not finding the right words to say. "I look terrible right?"Ally says with a frown.How could she thinks she looks terrible she looks beautiful. "No you look beautiful and-"I managed to choke out,I get cut off by Dez. "Hot!"said Dez,finishing for me.We all look at him confused and he says,"What I was just saying what Austin thinks of your new look." "Dez!"I said.It's like he read my mind,It's true I do think she looks hot. "I think your hot too."Ally whispered in my ear in a flirty voice.Wait is she flirting with me?I give her a confused look. "Lets go upstairs and write a song."She said grabbing my arm. "Woah Your so strong."She said feeling my muscles. "Y-yeah."I said nervously.I've never been nervous around Ally,well there's a first time for everything..We go upstairs and we sit down.She scoots closer to me,our hands are touching each other and I see her blush. "Ok let's write a song about friends you know friends."I sad punching her arm softly and scooting away from her feeling awkward. "How about a love song."She said getting close to me again. "Why a love song?"I asked. "Because I think it's hot when a guy sings a love song."She said batting her eyelashes. "Uh I got to go."I said nervously and wanting to get out of here. "Where can I come with you?"Ally said. "Sorry you can't it's mine and Dez's thing sorry."I said lying to her and running out the door.As I was running down stairs I hear Ally yell,"Austin!"I run out of the store in a heart beat.I ran all the way to my house and I knock on my sister's room.She.opens the door and says,"What do you want Austin?"Monica with an annoyed voice.Monica is my younger sister she's 14.She has beach blonde curly hair and hazel eyes. "I need some advice." "Ok first of all you really should stop telling people your middle name is Monica it's embarrasing.Sec-"Yea I know I have my sisters name as my middle name.It's because my mom wanted a daughter so i'm pretty sure she hated me to give me my middle name Monica,and then Monica was born and they couldn't change my middle name so that's why I still have it. "Not that kind of advice."I sad interrupting her. "Ok then what is it?" "I need girl advice." "Are you really that desperate?" "I wanna say no but yes. please help me." "Ok fine come in."She said and I go inside her room.She closes the door and I sit down on her bed. "Ok what's the prob?" "It's about Ally.Today she wasn't herself." "Oh you mean the Ally that you keep talking about 24/7?" "What I don't talk about her 24/7.What makes you think that?" "Ally and I just wrote a song together. Ally and I are going to the beach.A-"She said imitating me and I glare at her. "Ok ok fine I kinda sorta talk about her a little bit." "A little bit?Not-" "Anyway"I said cutting her off. "I think Ally was flirting with me today.Silly right?" "Very.What did she say?" "She told me I was hot,She told me that I was strong,When we were writing a song she kept getting closer to me and then she wanted to write a love song because she thinks it's hot when a guy sings a love song." "Wow Ally's got skills!!I never new that sweet innocent,dorky Ally would ever flirt and with you!" "Yea I know.What should I do?"I said laying down on her bed. "I don't know"She says at first but then I saw her with a huge smile on her face and she says,"Flirt back."I stand up and say,"What?"she walks over to me. "Flirt with Ally."When I realize what she is talking about,I have a shocked look on my face. "No I can't Ally is just my friend,she's like a sister to me."I say and she rolls her eyes. "Really because a sister WOULD flirt with her brother,a brother WOULD look at her sisters lips when she talks and you guys would always sit next together and without personal space.Yea sounds like a sister-brother love to me."She said sarcastically.I glare at her. "Ok fine I'll flirt back but only to prove to you that we are just friends." "Ok that's all I'm asking for." "Thanks sis." "Your welcome bro."We hug and I go to my room to get ready to go to sleep.I go my bed and I start to slowly go to sleep.